


[Podfic] you're my only home by pocky_slash

by fire_juggler



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Gen, Hugs, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> <i>It's not love. It's fascination, maybe, and respect. Erik's done nothing to earn love from Ororo; she doesn't know him nearly well enough to give him that.</i></p>
<p>(Or, four times Ororo hugged Erik and one time Erik hugged Ororo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you're my only home by pocky_slash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're my only home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477925) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> Recorded for the ever-wonderful analise010! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to pocky_slash for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/youre_my_only_home.mp3)

## Length:

00:21:36 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/youre_my_only_home-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 21.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/youre_my_only_home-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 11.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
